Brookville High School (Fictional)
Brookville High School 'is Baxter Ewers's School in the Real Life Franchise. It is also Baxter's school year until the year of 2017 comes in. It is also apart of the Campbell Country Area around Lynchburg. Design The Layout of the School looks similar to the japanese schools from real life and the animes. The Dress Code is the same as in America with the Public Schools. Also another thing about it is that there technology is super advanced over there. Classes The Main courses of the School and must be used while trying to Graduation. English *English 9 *English 10 *English 11 *English 12 History *World History 1 *World History 2 *V.A./U.S. History *Government Science *Earth Science *Biology 1 *Biology Gen 2 *Ecology* *Chemistry *Physics Math *Basic Math *Algebra 1 *Algebra 1 Part 2 *Algebra 2 *Geometry AP's *AP English Literature *AP Government *AP Physics *AP Chemistry *AP Biology *AP Environmental Science *Pre-AP Geometry *Pre-AP Algebra 2/Trig *Pre-AP Pre-Calculus *AP Calculus AB *AP Calculus BC *AP Statistics Other *Economics *STEM Academy *Early College Program *Central VA Governor's School Electives Languages *Latin I *Latin II *Latin III *Honors Latin IV *Honors Latin V *Japanese I *Japanese II *Japanese III *Honors Japanese IV *Honors Japanese V *Spanish I *Spanish II *Spanish III *Honors Spanish IV *Honors Spanish V *French I *French II *French III *Honors French IV *Honors French V Art *Art I *Art II *Art III *Art IV *Ceramics Music *Music Appreciation *Concert Band *Percussion Band *Symphonic Band *Orchestral *AP Music Theory *Chorus I *Chorus II *Women's Chorale Journal *Journalism I *Journalism II Carpentry *Carpentry IB *Carpentry IIA *Carpentry IIIB Technology *Basic Technical Drawing *Engineering Drawing *Architecture Drawing *Dual Enrolled Advanced Drawing *Computer Applications *Computer Information Systems *Web Design *Accounting Theatre *Theatre I *Theatre II *Advanced Theatre *Tech Theatre I *Tech Theatre II Sports / Physical Education *Health / PE 9 *Health / PE 10 / Drivers Education *Weight Training (Male) *Weight Training (Female) *Athletic Training I *Athletic Training II Plants *Horticulture I *Horticulture II *Horticulture III Other *Sociology Psychology *Photography *Yearbook *Student Aide *Study Hall *Tech Course *Leadership / Mentorship *Elementary School Assistant *Early Release 6th & 7th *Early Release 7th Types of Students Heroes *Heroes / Heroines: These Students are the best and always have a high grades in most of the subjects. They always do what is right and do the correct things. *Nerds: These Students are more into technology and know well on Math. They often go to the library alot on there free time. Enemies *Chit Chatters: These students are what they are called in school are known as that because of there trouble making skills in classes. In which, they talk too much and disrupted the class all the time. They even have very low grades *Thugs / Gang Members: These students are big time enemies in the school. They are those type of kids who are like Chit Chatters, however, they are those type who disobey the rules and cuss all the time. They are even easily skipping school because of there gang tatics. Finally, these are the kids who have low grades. *'Freshmen: Although these are first year students. It was added due to the fact that in 2015, A whole lot of them get into fights all the time. It was given the name Freshmen because of there violent tatics into causing School Fights. Trivia Category:Real Life Locations